


生日快乐

by kweehyx0104



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweehyx0104/pseuds/kweehyx0104





	生日快乐

岑祐很快就反守为攻，用舌头撬开夏泽的齿关，追寻着夏泽的舌头，狠狠地吸了一口。  
“唔…”夏泽痛苦地呻吟了一声。  
岑祐的吻不像往常那么温柔，反而极其情色，他的舌头在夏泽口腔中疯狂搅动，吞咽着他的津液。  
不知不觉，两人的衣衫都已经解开了，岑祐勾住夏泽的内裤边，轻轻一扯，然后翻身将他压在身下。  
夏泽被突如其来的凉意吓得一清醒，发现自己躺在岑祐身下，有些生气：“岑祐你想干什么？你要造反吗？”  
岑祐嘴角扬起一抹坏笑：“不是你说要把自己当成我的生日礼物吗？”  
“我他妈…啊！”夏泽正要骂他，却被岑祐一把握住性器，瞬间脑海里一片空白。  
岑祐将夏泽的上衣脱掉，在他耳边轻声说：“骂人可不是好习惯。”然后埋下头，舔了舔他的乳尖。  
“啊……”夏泽感到下身传来一阵奇异的快感，伴随而来的羞耻感让他下意识地想用胳膊遮住自己的双眼，却被岑祐反手按在床上。  
岑祐嘬着夏泽左边的乳尖，一只手按住他的胳膊，另一只手也没闲着，玩弄着他右边的小樱桃。他用舌头不断挑逗，看着那樱桃渐渐肿立起来，而夏泽的表情也渐渐失神。  
他伸手在床头的抽屉中摸索了一下，果然翻出了一包避孕套和一管润滑液。岑祐在手上胡乱抹了点润滑，试探性地往夏泽的小穴里伸入一根手指。  
“痛……”夏泽惊呼，眼眶瞬间就红了。  
岑祐看夏泽痛得厉害，只好又附身吻他，轻声哄道：“宝宝别怕，放松一点。”  
夏泽深吸一口气，调整了一下呼吸，脸上痛苦的表情渐渐散去。  
岑祐见他似乎适应了一些，便又尝试着加了一根手指进去，小心翼翼地给他扩张。  
第二根，第三根……  
岑祐看夏泽的表情没那么痛苦，想着应该可以了，便拿起那盒避孕套。他看了眼盒上标的尺寸，有些不满地“啧”了声，用牙齿撕开套子，戴了上去。  
他抓着夏泽的脚踝，将他的脚搭在自己肩上，扶着阳具对着他的小穴冲了进去。  
“啊！”夏泽痛得眼泪控制不住地流了下来。  
太紧了，夏泽的小穴又热又紧，岑祐差点就丢盔弃甲，可是看着夏泽满脸的泪水，他强忍住下身的胀痛，亲吻着夏泽的泪水：“宝宝你放松一点，不要那么紧张，你太紧了。”  
夏泽皱着眉头，试着放松下来，岑祐虽然也很难受，不过他还是耐心地等着，等夏泽慢慢适应。  
终于，夏泽的眉头逐渐松开，低不可闻地“嗯”了一声。  
岑祐掐着他的腰，试着在夏泽身体里动了动，见他并无不适，才更加用力地进出了起来。  
每一次进入，温热的肠壁嫩肉就被肉刃破开，却又在每次要退出时依依不舍地吸住那里。  
夏泽听着岑祐在自己耳边粗喘，死死地咬紧牙关，强迫自己不要发出声音，却突然被岑祐抱了起来坐在他身上。  
这一姿势使岑祐一下子进到了最深处，夏泽下意识惊呼了一声。  
岑祐抱着他，一上一下扭动着腰身，每一次都进得极深，他含住夏泽的嘴唇，舌头伸入他的口腔，模仿着性器抽插的频率。  
他一边吻着夏泽，一边含糊不清地说：“叫出来，我要听你叫出来。”  
夏泽无力地趴在他身上，被一阵阵快感冲击得毫无意识，叫得嗓子都快哑了，不知何时终于攀上了高峰。  
后穴下意识一缩，把岑祐吸得浑身颤抖，在最后关头抽了出来，泄得夏泽大腿内侧浓稠一片。  
昏睡过去之前，夏泽脑海里只有一个想法：  
说好的要当渣攻，渣是不渣了，谁能想到攻也当不了了呢？


End file.
